Viva Las Pegasus/Gallery
Prologue: The next map mission Castle of Friendship exterior S6E20.png|'Applejack:' "The map is sendin' us where?!" AJ and Fluttershy's cutie marks float around Las Pegasus S6E20.png|'Fluttershy:' "Las Pegasus?!" AJ and Fluttershy worried about going to Las Pegasus S6E20.png Applejack "it's just one big party!" S6E20.png|"But Las Pegasus is a wild vacation spot! It's just one big party!" Fluttershy "all those lights and sounds" S6E20.png|"All those lights and sounds..." Fluttershy shuddering with worry S6E20.png|"...not to mention the crowds..." Fluttershy "just the thought of it is overwhelming!" S6E20.png|"Oh, just the thought of it is overwhelming!" Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy around the Cutie Map S6E20.png|"I know Las Pegasus doesn't seem like either of your cups of tea..." Twilight Sparkle "the perfect ponies for the job" S6E20.png|"...but I have total faith you wouldn't have been called unless you were the perfect ponies for the job." Applejack "probably not as bad as we think" S6E20.png|"Probably not as bad as we think." Applejack "it can't just be a loud, obnoxious party" S6E20.png|"It can't just be a loud, obnoxious party all the time... right?" Applejack and Fluttershy grinning nervously S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy arrive to Las Pegasus S6E20.png|Wrong. Applejack and Fluttershy look around nervously S6E20.png Fluttershy "it isn't as bad as we thought" S6E20.png|"Uh, Applejack? It isn't as bad as we thought." Applejack and Fluttershy surprised by pony crowds S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy worried all over again S6E20.png|"You're right. It's worse!" Las Pegasus S6E20.png|The city that never sleeps! Arriving in Las Pegasus Bellhop opens the door for Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy enter Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Gladmane's resort interior S6E20.png|Wow, this looks like a place ANY pony would want to have their birthday party at! Ponies riding carnival rides in Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Resort ponies playing arcade claw game S6E20.png|Are those stallions on the left based on Penn and Teller? Ponies on roller coaster and Ferris wheel S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy in nervous shock S6E20.png Fluttershy "the map could be on the fritz again" S6E20.png|"Do you think the map could be on the fritz again?" Fluttershy "a lot more suited to Pinkie Pie" S6E20.png|"I mean, this place seems a lot more suited to Pinkie Pie..." Fluttershy "or even Rainbow Dash" S6E20.png|"...or even Rainbow Dash." Applejack puts on a determined face S6E20.png Applejack "if Twilight trusts the map" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Tourist ponies taking pictures of resort S6E20.png Applejack "we have to find it first" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy hear barker pony S6E20.png Barker pony "you've never seen anything like it" S6E20.png Barker pony promoting trapeze act S6E20.png Barker pony promoting trained animal act S6E20.png Barker pony "you didn't see it sooner!" S6E20.png Barker pony promoting Ponet Fantastique S6E20.png Barker pony gesturing to Gladmane's statue S6E20.png Ponies looking at Gladmane's statue S6E20.png Resort ponies galloping to buy tickets S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy in mild surprise S6E20.png Fluttershy "this Gladmane sure seems impressive" S6E20.png Meeting Gladmane Gladmane appears behind Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane standing beside his own statue S6E20.png|He looks a lot like Elvis Presley! Applejack and Fluttershy approach Gladmane S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy meet Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane takes AJ and Fluttershy by the hooves S6E20.png|"Thank you for coming." Gladmane vigorously shakes AJ and Fluttershy's hooves S6E20.png|"Thank you very much!" Fluttershy "you know who we are?" S6E20.png|"You know who we are?" Gladmane the "friendship connoisseur" S6E20.png Gladmane familiar with Twilight Sparkle's friends S6E20.png Gladmane bowing to Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack "you're not the type of pony I expected" S6E20.png Gladmane "may be looking for lights, music, and parties" S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy impressed by Gladmane's values S6E20.png Wide view of Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Gladmane "excuse me for a second" S6E20.png|"Excuse me for a second." Microphone lowers into Gladmane's hoof S6E20.png Gladmane speaking into the microphone S6E20.png|"Wise ponies may say the folks that come here are customers..." Gladmane "each and every one of you as friends" S6E20.png|"...but I can't help but thinkin' of each and every one of you as friends." Gladmane's voice echoes over P.A. system S6E20.png Ponies listening to Gladmane's announcement S6E20.png|"That's why there's a three-for-one special on apple fritters..." Ponies pleased by Gladmane's announcement S6E20.png|"...in the cafe for the next hour!" Gladmane concludes his announcement S6E20.png|"Enjoy! Uh-huh-huh!" Ponies gallop past AJ, Fluttershy, and Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane offers to give AJ and Fluttershy a tour S6E20.png Gladmane "I'm just about to do my rounds" S6E20.png|"I'm just about to do my rounds." Fluttershy whispering to Applejack S6E20.png Applejack thinking for a moment S6E20.png Applejack "lead the way, Mr. Gladmane!" S6E20.png|"Lead the way, Mr. Gladmane!" Gladmane "just Gladmane now, you hear?" S6E20.png|"Just Gladmane now, you hear?" Applejack and Fluttershy happily follow Gladmane S6E20.png The players of Ponet Fantastique Trapeze star pony stretching S6E20.png Trapeze star happy to see Gladmane S6E20.png Trapeze star "just in time to see my newest move" S6E20.png Gladmane "I'm glad to have a star like you" S6E20.png Gladmane flattering the trapeze star pony S6E20.png Trapeze star blushing with embarrassment S6E20.png Trapeze star "now watch this!" S6E20.png|"Now watch this!" Trapeze star pony on the trapeze bar S6E20.png Trapeze star flipping around the trapeze bar S6E20.png Trapeze star balanced on the trapeze bar S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy impressed by trapeze act S6E20.png Gladmane impressed by trapeze star S6E20.png Director "let's run through the whole routine" S6E20.png Gladmane "don't make a fuss for ol' me" S6E20.png Gladmane "just gonna keep on giving a tour" S6E20.png Gladmane introduces director to AJ and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy meet director pony S6E20.png Director "you're welcome backstage anytime!" S6E20.png Director "I owe him my entire career" S6E20.png Gladmane continues with the resort tour S6E20.png Applejack whispering to Fluttershy S6E20.png Fluttershy excited to see exotic animals S6E20.png Fluttershy looking at pink prairie dog S6E20.png|D'awwwww! Fluttershy meets a pink prairie dog S6E20.png|"I've never seen a pink prairie dog before!" Gladmane "have a unique experience" S6E20.png Applejack and Gladmane hear trainer ponies S6E20.png Sparkly trainer ponies appear before Applejack S6E20.png Trainer 2 "able to take care of all these little guys" S6E20.png Fluttershy "overwhelming in a good way!" S6E20.png Fluttershy nuzzling tiger-striped prairie dog S6E20.png Gladmane "glad you like it" S6E20.png Gladmane continuing the resort tour S6E20.png Applejack calling out to Fluttershy S6E20.png|"Uh, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy having fun with the Flying Prairinos S6E20.png Fluttershy catching up with Applejack S6E20.png|"Oh, um, coming!" The return of Flim and Flam Applejack shaking hooves with Gladmane S6E20.png Fluttershy 'There doesn't seem to be anything...'.png Fluttershy '...wrong around here at all' S6E20.png Applejack complains about finding a friendship problem S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy hear a familiar voice S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy become suspicious S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy look at the source of the voice.png|Wait... I recognize those voices... Flim advertising S6E20.png Flim raising his hoof S6E20.png Flam advertising S6E20.png Fluttershy 'Those voices sound familiar' S6E20.png|"Those voices sound familiar." Applejack 'they sure do' S6E20.png|"They sure do." Applejack glaring at Flim and Flam S6E20.png|The Flim Flam brothers are back... Flim advertising the tickets S6E20.png Flim advertising his own tickets S6E20.png Flim levitating the tickets S6E20.png Flim 'I might consider offering them to you...' S6E20.png Flim '...at a substantial discount!' S6E20.png Flam counter-offering S6E20.png Flam levitating his tickets S6E20.png Flam 'these tickets are a value at twice the price!' S6E20.png Flim calling Flam a charlatan S6E20.png Flam is offended S6E20.png|I wonder why they're going against each other like that? Flam 'Charlatan?!' S6E20.png Flam 'How dare you!' S6E20.png Flim and Flam arguing S6E20.png Fluttershy "don't seem to be getting along" S6E20.png|"They certainly don't seem to be getting along." Fluttershy has a realization S6E20.png Fluttershy "we've been brought here to help them" S6E20.png|"You don't suppose we've been brought here to help them?" Applejack's eyes widen with shock S6E20.png Applejack angry "absolutely not!" S6E20.png|"Absolutely not!" Applejack bitter at Flim and Flam S6E20.png|Triggered Applejack refuses to help / Flim and Flam's friendship problem Flim and Flam argue next to Gladmane S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy watch Flim and Flam argue S6E20.png Fluttershy looking at Applejack's scowl S6E20.png Fluttershy "I know you and the rest of the Apple family" S6E20.png Fluttershy "solving a friendship problem is important" S6E20.png Fluttershy "no matter who's having it" S6E20.png Applejack "well, of course that's true" S6E20.png Applejack "for anypony but them!" S6E20.png Flim and Flam stomp away in anger S6E20.png Gladmane "I'm sorry you had to see that" S6E20.png Gladmane "fightin' ever since they got here" S6E20.png Gladmane "I guess it just made matters worse" S6E20.png Applejack "you're better off with them apart" S6E20.png Applejack doesn't trust Flim and Flam S6E20.png Applejack "cheat the hooves right out from under you!" S6E20.png Applejack scowling with bitterness S6E20.png Gladmane "I suppose you're right" S6E20.png Gladmane "Flim's such a showpony" S6E20.png Gladmane "Flam has such a head for business" S6E20.png Gladmane "if they ever did work together" S6E20.png Gladmane "they'd be running this place in two shakes!" S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his bow tie S6E20.png Gladmane "y'all enjoy your stay now, you hear?" S6E20.png Fluttershy suggests helping Flim and Flam S6E20.png Applejack "there's another friendship problem here" S6E20.png Applejack resolves to find a different friendship problem S6E20.png Applejack gallops off on her own S6E20.png Fluttershy hanging her head in defeat S6E20.png Flim "travel all the way from Ponyville" S6E20.png Flim denouncing his brother S6E20.png Flam denouncing his brother S6E20.png Flam "I don't believe I have one of those" S6E20.png Flim "I already know what he thinks of me" S6E20.png Flim "all show and no substance!" S6E20.png Flim "becoming a big success on his own" S6E20.png Flam mocking his brother S6E20.png Flam "he'll tell you all about it" S6E20.png Fluttershy taking friendship notes S6E20.png Fluttershy "you could work out your differences" S6E20.png Fluttershy "sat down and talked to each other" S6E20.png Flim and Flam refuse to speak to each other S6E20.png|"I'm never speaking to that pony ever again!" Fluttershy sighing in defeat S6E20.png Backstage troubles Applejack exploring the resort arcade S6E20.png Applejack watching ponies have fun S6E20.png Ponies playing basketball-like arcade game S6E20.png Earth stallion winning an arcade prize S6E20.png Applejack watches other ponies have fun S6E20.png Ponies playing Dance Dance Revolution-like game S6E20.png|Time for some Dance Dance Revolution! Applejack looking up at the roller coaster S6E20.png Ponies whizzing by the resort roller coaster S6E20.png Applejack fails to find a friendship problem S6E20.png Applejack hears a commotion backstage S6E20.png|'Director:' "No!" Applejack peeking behind the backstage curtain S6E20.png|"You are ruining my show!" Trapeze star "it isn't just your show" S6E20.png Director "you don't pull a rabbit out of a hat on the trapeze!" S6E20.png Trapeze star "something they've never seen before" S6E20.png Trapeze star "acrobatic magic!" S6E20.png Trapeze star flipping on the trapeze bar again S6E20.png Trapeze star tumbling through the air S6E20.png Trapeze star performing acrobatic magic S6E20.png|It's Bernard the gray bunny! Trapeze star "it's called blending genres" S6E20.png Director glaring at the trapeze star S6E20.png Applejack talking to the stage manager S6E20.png Stage manager "since they started working here" S6E20.png Stage manager "if they ever stopped shouting" S6E20.png Stage manager "they'd be way more successful" S6E20.png Applejack having a pleased laugh S6E20.png Applejack "sounds like a real friendship problem!" S6E20.png Applejack pleased with herself S6E20.png Pink prairie dog jumping through hoop S6E20.png The Flying Prairinos form a tower S6E20.png Trainer pony 2 trotting up to trainer pony 1 S6E20.png Trainer pony 2 snapping at trainer pony 1 S6E20.png The Flying Prairinos form a pyramid S6E20.png Trainer 1 "you said a tower!" S6E20.png Trainer 1 "why do you keep changing everything?" S6E20.png The Flying Prairinos forming a tower again S6E20.png Trainer 2 "you said pyramid!" S6E20.png The Flying Prairinos getting annoyed S6E20.png Trainer 1 screaming with frustration S6E20.png Trainer 1 "you are driving me crazy!" S6E20.png Trainer pony 2 looking sad S6E20.png Applejack walks up to trainer pony 2 S6E20.png Trainer 2 "we just can't seem to agree on anything" S6E20.png The Flying Prairinos shaking their heads S6E20.png Trainer 2 "we used to perform all over Equestria" S6E20.png Trainer 2 "might as well stay at Gladmane's forever" S6E20.png Trainer 2 stamping his hoof S6E20.png Applejack watches trainer 2 and Flying Prairinos leave S6E20.png Applejack surprised to find two friendship problems S6E20.png|"Two friendship problems..." Applejack "in the same theater?" S6E20.png|"...in the same theater?" Applejack "now we're talkin'!" S6E20.png|"Now we're talkin'!" The suspicious Gladmane Applejack and Fluttershy in the resort cafeteria S6E20.png Fluttershy "that's three big friendship problems" S6E20.png Applejack doesn't count Flim and Flam S6E20.png Applejack "those two not bein' friends isn't a problem" S6E20.png Fluttershy "it certainly isn't for Gladmane" S6E20.png Fluttershy "he's better off with them fighting" S6E20.png Applejack starting to get suspicious S6E20.png Applejack "seemed to be good for Gladmane" S6E20.png Applejack "the trapeze show and the animal act" S6E20.png Applejack "would be better off if they left" S6E20.png Applejack "everypony's so busy arguin'" S6E20.png Fluttershy "do you think he knows?" S6E20.png|"Do you think he knows?" Applejack suspicious "I don't know" S6E20.png Applejack "we should find out" S6E20.png Trapeze star putting on makeup S6E20.png Trapeze star "Gladmane wants everypony to get along" S6E20.png Trapeze star praising Gladmane S6E20.png Trapeze star "did the director put you up to this?" S6E20.png Applejack thinks as Fluttershy talks to Bernard S6E20.png Director "if Gladmane is your friend" S6E20.png Director "you are welcome backstage" S6E20.png Director "if you are speaking of him poorly" S6E20.png Applejack surprised by director's outburst S6E20.png Applejack backs out of the backstage area S6E20.png Trainer 1 praising Gladmane S6E20.png Trainer 2 praising Gladmane S6E20.png Trainer ponies angrily point at each other S6E20.png Applejack thinks as Fluttershy talks to Flying Prairinos S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy return to the resort lobby S6E20.png Applejack "the only pony who benefits" S6E20.png Applejack "the best friend any of these ponies have" S6E20.png Fluttershy "that adorable bunny from the acrobat's act" S6E20.png Fluttershy "the star wants control of the show" S6E20.png Fluttershy "and every afternoon" S6E20.png Fluttershy "the director wants to get rid of her" S6E20.png Fluttershy "but neither is true!" S6E20.png Applejack snorting with disapproval S6E20.png Fluttershy "the pink prairie dog family" S6E20.png Fluttershy "Gladmane keeps changing their act" S6E20.png Fluttershy "make each trainer think the other is doing it" S6E20.png Applejack "all his talk about friendship" S6E20.png Applejack "just a load of applesauce!" S6E20.png Applejack realizes Gladmane's true intentions S6E20.png Fluttershy "how can we get everypony to believe" S6E20.png Applejack "trick him into telling the truth" S6E20.png Fluttershy "if only there was a pony" S6E20.png|"Gee, if only there was a pony who knew how to trick a trickster." Fluttershy acting coy toward Applejack S6E20.png|Fluttersass is back. Flim and Flam continue to argue S6E20.png Fluttershy pointing at Flim and Flam S6E20.png|"Or maybe a pair of ponies?" Applejack sighing with defeat S6E20.png Applejack "bringin' Flim and Flam back together" S6E20.png|"Fine. Guess bringin' Flim and Flam back together might be why we're here." AJ reluctantly agrees to help Flim and Flam S6E20.png|"Maybe." Fluttershy coy and Applejack sneering S6E20.png Helping the Flim Flam Brothers Applejack and Fluttershy talk to Flim and Flam S6E20.png Flim "even if that street is in Ponyville" S6E20.png Fluttershy "so many other friendship problems" S6E20.png Fluttershy "sure he isn't the cause of yours" S6E20.png Flam "the only problem I have" S6E20.png Flam pointing at his ex-brother S6E20.png Flim "same here, buster!" S6E20.png Applejack "do either of you even know" S6E20.png Flim "Gladmane let me know" S6E20.png Flim "thinks I'm just a mouthpiece" S6E20.png Flam "Gladmane assured me" S6E20.png Flam "I couldn't sell heat lamps to yaks" S6E20.png Applejack "neither of you said those things" S6E20.png Applejack "why'd you believe Gladmane" S6E20.png Flim "why would he lie?" S6E20.png Fluttershy "move in and take over his resort" S6E20.png Applejack "if I'm tellin' you he said it" S6E20.png Applejack "you know it's the absolute truth" S6E20.png Flim and Flam "you never lie!" S6E20.png|"You never lie!" Flim and Flam look at each other remorsefully S6E20.png Flim and Flam putting their hats on S6E20.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Flim, and Flam team up S6E20.png Flim suggests the Canterlot Two-Step S6E20.png Flam "we don't have the chickens" S6E20.png Flam suggests the Baltimare Flair S6E20.png Flim "my flair isn't what it used to be" S6E20.png AJ, Fluttershy, Flim, and Flam hear another announcement S6E20.png Flim "are you thinking what I am?" S6E20.png Flam excited "the High Roller Hustle!" S6E20.png Flim and Flam have an idea S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy look at each other confused S6E20.png Applejack confused "the what now?" S6E20.png Flam "there won't be a pony in town" S6E20.png Flam "the Applejack-iest truth about Gladmane!" S6E20.png Flam "assuming you two are willing to help" S6E20.png Flim "what size gown do you wear?" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy having second thoughts S6E20.png Impossibly Rich Ponies gathered around Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Flim and Gladmane enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Gladmane "what's all the fuss, now?" S6E20.png Flim "the grand matriarch of the Rich family" S6E20.png Flim pointing at Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Impossibly Rich the center of attention S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his collar S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his pompadour S6E20.png Gladmane "my personal touch" S6E20.png Flim "she's not exactly a guest" S6E20.png Pony asking for Impossibly Rich's autograph S6E20.png Impossibly Rich refusing to give her autograph S6E20.png Flim whispering to Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane starting to feel threatened S6E20.png Flam giving Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Flim "hire away anypony she wants" S6E20.png Gladmane growling angrily at Flim S6E20.png Flim "not me, of course!" S6E20.png Flim "my good-for-nothing brother" S6E20.png Gladmane snorting with anger S6E20.png Flim pleased that the plan is working S6E20.png Gladmane approaches Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Gladmane shakes Impossibly Rich's hoof S6E20.png Gladmane "Flam has done an excellent job" S6E20.png Gladmane bragging "the mane himself" S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispers to Flam S6E20.png Flam "you'll have to excuse Ms. Rich" S6E20.png Flam "other ponies spend talking out loud" S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispering in Flam's ear S6E20.png Flam "she'd love a personal tour!" S6E20.png Gladmane "that sounds right pleasant" S6E20.png Gladmane "I'd love to see you in my office" S6E20.png Gladmane walks away from Impossibly Rich annoyed S6E20.png Flam and Impossibly Rich enter backstage area S6E20.png Fluttershy removes her Impossibly Rich disguise S6E20.png Fluttershy "sure this is a good idea" S6E20.png Flim "abso-tively!" S6E20.png Flam "one fish that's hooked but good!" S6E20.png Applejack "hope you two know what you're doin'" S6E20.png Flam "don't you worry" S6E20.png Flam "throwing ponies off their game" S6E20.png Flim and Flam confident in their plan S6E20.png Applejack "can't argue with that" S6E20.png Gladmane's Grand Plan / The High Roller Hustle Gladmane standing in his office S6E20.png Flam enters Gladmane's office S6E20.png Flam "what did you want to see me about?" S6E20.png Gladmane "something I want you to see" S6E20.png Gladmane unfurling a blueprint S6E20.png Gladmane's Grand Plan for Las Pegasus S6E20.png Gladmane "as amazing as this one" S6E20.png Gladmane "and every one of 'em mine" S6E20.png Flam's impressed whistle S6E20.png Gladmane "all it'll take is a little salesponyship" S6E20.png Gladmane about to demonstrate his salesponyship S6E20.png Gladmane pressing his loudspeaker button S6E20.png Gladmane addressing the customers again S6E20.png Ponies listening to Gladmane's address S6E20.png Ponies listen to Gladmane's latest announcement S6E20.png Gladmane on loudspeaker "thank you very much" S6E20.png Gladmane "probably made you a tempting offer" S6E20.png Flam "now that you mention it" S6E20.png Gladmane "I'd never tell you what to do" S6E20.png Gladmane "nopony's gonna stand in the way" S6E20.png Gladmane threatening Flam S6E20.png Flam nervously agrees to stay with Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane pleased by Flam's loyalty S6E20.png Gladmane gives Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Applejack calling out to Flim S6E20.png Applejack and Flim stand by with microphone S6E20.png Gladmane shows Impossibly Rich the backstage area S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispers to Flam again S6E20.png Flam "Impossibly wants you to know" S6E20.png Flam "doesn't think you can keep a resort" S6E20.png Gladmane in mild surprise S6E20.png Gladmane "and why's that?" S6E20.png Impossibly whispering to Flam once more S6E20.png Flam "the best talents in the industry" S6E20.png Flam "what stops them from just leaving" S6E20.png Gladmane chuckling derisively S6E20.png Gladmane "I have a trick for that" S6E20.png Flim moves microphone into position S6E20.png Microphone positioned over Gladmane's head S6E20.png Flam and Impossibly smiling at Gladmane S6E20.png Flam coerces Gladmane to confess S6E20.png Applejack and Flim await Gladmane's confession S6E20.png Gladmane pausing S6E20.png Gladmane "like friends, of course!" S6E20.png Resort ponies hear Gladmane's voice S6E20.png Flam starting to stammer S6E20.png Flam egging Gladmane on S6E20.png Gladmane "nope, just friendship" S6E20.png Gladmane "you know all about friendship" S6E20.png Gladmane pulls off Fluttershy's disguise S6E20.png Gladmane exposing Fluttershy S6E20.png|Caught red hoofed! Applejack and Flim in shock S6E20.png Flim "you knew the whole time?" S6E20.png Gladmane "never try to con a con-pony" S6E20.png Gladmane walks away laughing S6E20.png Flam and Fluttershy feeling like failures S6E20.png Applejack and Flim feeling like failures S6E20.png|So close! Gladmane exposed Gladmane counting bits in his office S6E20.png Fluttershy and Applejack enter Gladmane's office S6E20.png Fluttershy "whether we were able to fool you or not" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy confront Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane with a confident smirk S6E20.png Gladmane "maybe it is" S6E20.png Gladmane "it's a meanness that works" S6E20.png Gladmane "unlike your pathetic little ploy" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy surprised S6E20.png Gladmane "I practically invented the High Roller Hustle" S6E20.png Gladmane gloating to Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane "you're the only ponies to ever figure out" S6E20.png Gladmane "lot of work keepin' everypony fightin'" S6E20.png Gladmane "as long as I keep 'em convinced" S6E20.png Gladmane "all of Las Pegasus will be mine" S6E20.png Gladmane "you can't trick a confession" S6E20.png Gladmane "I'm always one step ahead" S6E20.png|It's my word against yours! Applejack "you better check your hooves" S6E20.png|Actually... Applejack "you've just stepped in a confession!" S6E20.png|It's YOUR word against yours. Fluttershy holding Gladmane's loudspeaker button S6E20.png|Smile, you're on Candid Microphone! Gladmane in complete shock S6E20.png|D'oh! Gladmane looks out his office window panicked S6E20.png Fluttershy on loudspeaker "did that sound okay?" S6E20.png Flim, Flam, and performers look up at Gladmane S6E20.png|Hi there! Applejack "told us you'd see right through" S6E20.png Applejack "you wouldn't be able to resist" S6E20.png|It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Applejack "this was all part of the plan!" S6E20.png Gladmane sweating "I can explain everything!" S6E20.png Director "I think you've done enough of that!" S6E20.png Trapeze star and director leaving the resort S6E20.png Trainer 1 "we let him almost ruin our friendship" S6E20.png Trainer 2 adds "and our act" S6E20.png Trainer 2 "good luck finding another one!" S6E20.png Trainer ponies leaving the resort S6E20.png Gladmane pounding on the window glass S6E20.png|Yes, they beat him! Gladmane "I'm gonna be ruined!" S6E20.png|Look at him suffer! Gladmane galloping out of his office S6E20.png|That's it, I'm outta here! Applejack "Gladmane has left the buildin'!" S6E20.png|"Gladmane has left the buildin'!" Epilogue: Mission complete Gladmane's statue being taken down S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy leaving the resort S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy's cutie marks glow S6E20.png Fluttershy "your history with Flim and Flam" S6E20.png Fluttershy "never would've been so determined" S6E20.png Fluttershy "we never would have found out" S6E20.png Applejack "show even those two con-ponies kindness" S6E20.png Applejack "never would have been able to trick the trickster" S6E20.png Flim and Flam sweep up pieces of Gladmane's resort S6E20.png|That's the end of Gladmane's career. Applejack and Fluttershy approach Flim and Flam S6E20.png Flam "a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" S6E20.png Flim "emphasis on 'once'" S6E20.png Flim winking at Flam S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy uncertain of Flim and Flam's motives S6E20.png Microphone lowers into Flam's hoof S6E20.png Flam speaking into the microphone S6E20.png Flam "my brother and I want to assure you" S6E20.png Flam "we invite each and every one of you" S6E20.png Flam "the wonder of the Ponet Fantastique Theater" S6E20.png Flim "while you're appreciating this historic venue" S6E20.png Flim "use the wonder of your own imaginations" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking nervous again S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy hear incoming ponies S6E20.png Ponies converge on Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack shouting at Flim and Flam as ponies stampede S6E20.png|Here we go again! Promotional MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg